


Cigars and Scars

by w3nchy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Burns, Cigars, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Feminization, M/M, Omorashi, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3nchy/pseuds/w3nchy
Summary: Doflamingo is Crocodile's sugar baby. He's also a brat, and gets what he deserves.Ty for the discord server for encouraging me to write this shit hehehe ily
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Cigars and Scars

Doflamingo's mouth hung open and saliva dripped from his lips as he was shoved back and forth on the desk of his lover.   
He groaned as the edge of the wooden desk bit into his hipbones, sure to leave pink marks where the skin was rubbed raw.   
"S-Shit, fucking, fuc-"  
Crocodile sighed and wrapped his hook around Doflamingo's neck, pulling on it to make the blond arch his back.   
The ache of his daddy's cock was heavy, looming almost, and he craved it more and more with every thrust.   
"Fuck me harder, stupid c-"   
He choked, and squirmed under the pressure of Crocodile's hook.   
His ridiculous glasses had been tossed to the ground moments into their activities and he hadn't been given the physical freedom to retrieve them.   
Crocodile finally withdrew his hook when Doflamingo's face went red, and a sick smile was brought to his face.   
"You like choking out your pretty bitches?" he laughed breathlessly as his hole was fucked harshly by Crocodile.   
"Pretty?" Crocodile asked with a scoff, and shoved Doflamingo's head back down to press it into the desk.   
Doflamingo whined, though his grin didn't leave his face.   
"More, fuck, more, is that all you can give me? I know you're old but, fuck."   
Crocodile rolled his eyes.   
The stupid bitch always ran his mouth.   
Crocodile plucked the cigar from his lips and contemplated the back of his lover. Hm. There were plenty of burn scars, some more recent than others.   
Where would be best to mark him?   
Crocodile decided on the dent that ran down the middle of his back, just between his shoulder blades. He let Doflamingo ramble a little more about how his 'old man dick' was 'useless' and didn't 'serve any purpose', until he'd finally had enough and pushed the burning end of his cigar onto the skin below him.   
Doflamingo cried out loudly and writhed, biting his tongue and closing his eyes tightly when tears sprang to them.   
His sobs were incomprehensible and he eventually stilled under Crocodile's grip, trembling.   
"Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop..." he chanted breathlessly.   
Crocodile leaned over him and gave a thrust, making Doflamingo's aching cock jump at the pressure against his prostate.   
"Are you still going to complain?" the older man asked, a dangerous edge to his voice.  
"Maybe you're right, Doffy. Maybe I'm not good enough. Maybe you need more cocks to satisfy you." he hummed, his hips meeting Doflamingo's ass with quick slapping sounds that filled the room.   
"You could be perfect. A living glory hole, hm?"   
Doflamingo moaned loudly at that, and pressed his sweaty face into the wood beneath his head.   
The blond couldn't bring himself to disagree. Not only because he'd risk another burn, but because Crocodile was right. The idea was intoxicating.   
"Begging for the cum of strangers. You wouldn't even care, hm? They could have anything and you'd eagerly take it."   
Crocodile leaned forward to pull on Doflamingo's hair, and the blond gasped, beginning to move his hips of his own volition.   
"Yes. Fuck, yes." he choked out.   
"I can't hear you."   
"Shit, fuck you, you can fu-"  
Crocodile let go of the blond's hair in lieu of pressing his thumb against the reddening burn mark on his back.   
Doflamingo sobbed and gripped the edge of the desk tightly.   
"It would be a perfect way for you to get the money you so desperately desire." Crocodile continued.   
"How much do you think we could sell this cunt for?" the elder of the two asked, pressing his thumb against the puffy rim of Doflamingo's currently stretched hole.  
"Uhn, mmm, I dunno." he moaned, arching his back when Crocodile pushed his thumb in alongside his cock.   
"Twenty berries? Ten? I bet you'd have no trouble just doing it for free, slut."   
Doflamingo wanted to fight it, wanted to argue that he was priceless, that no man would ever be able to afford him, but no words came out.   
He couldn't move, couldn't think straight.   
"Yes." he breathed, pushing his hips back to meet Crocodile's.   
"Yes? You'd just want to be a public hole?"   
Doflamingo moaned and grinded his hips down, the hard wood of the desk grinded against his hard cock from the pressure.   
Crocodile would likely have him cum untouched.   
"Hm. Who'd have thought it." Crocodile murmured, mostly to himself, and pulled on the ring of muscle that his thumb sat inside.   
He pulled his cock out slowly, much to the disappointment of Doflamingo.   
"No, no, don't fucking stop, don't fucking stop!" the younger blond cried.   
He desperately pushed his hips back against Crocodile, and the man rolled his eyes.   
"Stay still."   
Crocodile pushed both of his thumbs into Doflamingo's sloppy hole, and pulled it apart slightly, and leaned down a little.   
Doflamingo felt his partners hot breath against his ass, then gasped when he felt Crocodile spit into his hole and force it inside with his thumbs.   
It was dirty, disgusting, depraved.   
"Gross." the blond grinned, and moved his hips back again.   
"More." he murmured, pressing his thighs together and feeling his cock throb.   
"You want more?" Crocodile asked.  
Doflamingo nodded and rested all of his weight on his shoulders and head, then moved his arms back to keep his hole spread by planting his hands on the ass and pulling.   
"Spit inside me."  
"Freak."  
But Crocodile obliged and let another glob of saliva pass from his lips to Doflamingo's hole.   
"Could do anything with this thing." Crocodile said quietly, mostly to himself, and Doflamingo throbbed at the implications.   
"Like what?" he asked, feeling saliva drip over the fingers that held his ass open.   
"Could piss inside you."   
The blond choked out a laugh, though he knew Crocodile wasn't joking.   
"Gross."   
"I don't think you're the one who gets to decide that."   
Crocodile spat onto his younger lovers hole once again and Doflamingo's hole tightened around Crocodile's thumbs.   
"I'm surprised this cunt of yours can even get tight anymore."   
Doflamingo hissed in a breath when his ass was forced open, and his cock leaked precum.  
"Though I suppose it's good to know. That you can be used over and over, and you'll still feel like a virgin bitch."   
Doflamingo bit his lip whilst grinning when Crocodile leaned over to whisper to him.   
"You'll sell better."   
He was almost one hundred percent sure that Crocodile wouldn't actually pimp him out, but the thought made his cock twitch and he squirmed beneath the older man.   
"Perverts love bratty blond whores." Crocodile pointed out.   
"Mm. I can tell."   
Doflamingo's other insults that he was planning were cut off when Crocodile forced his cock back into the man's tight asshole.   
"Y-You could have told me that you were go- Ah!"   
Crocodile fucked the words out of Doflamingo and the blond felt his brain tuning out anything but Crocodile.   
"More. More. More. More."   
Crocodile pulled out momentarily, making Doflamingo swear loudly at him, calling him a cunt, a bastard, a bitch, until the blond was satiated by Crocodile shoving his cock back into him after flipping Doflamingo over onto his back.   
"You're such a loud cunt."   
"Woof." Doflamingo grinned up at him.   
God, he was irritating.   
Crocodile said nothing and just continued to fuck into the man's warm hole.  
"Whore. Your ass is sucking me off."   
"Y-Yeah. Feels good. Big."   
"Mhm."   
Doflamingo leaned his head back over the desk and itched to touch his cock.   
When his hand moved toward his crotch Crocodile grabbed it and squeezed harshly.   
"Ow!"   
"Don't you dare. Do you know how much little cock virgins like you sell for?" he asked.   
Doflamingo was confused, and his face made it apparent.   
Crocodile leaned down to whisper to Doflamingo, his breath tickling his ear.   
"Virgin slaves make the most money. You'd be such a pretty thing, wouldn't you? A perfect little slave."   
Oh. Oh. He understood now.   
"Fuck you." Doflamingo spat.   
"Mm. That's probably what they'll do to you."   
Doflamingo reached up to slap Crocodile, but the elder man caught Doflamingo's hands and kept them in a grip in one hand, with his hook at Doflamingo's throat.   
"You're disposable. Behave."   
He hated this. He hated the dynamic. He was in power. He had the authority, the superiority. The thought of being a slave made him sick. He was nothing like that. He was royal, beautiful, rich, powerful, everything they weren't. Everything they yearned to be.   
"Fuck you, I'll never b-"   
The tip of Crocodile's hook was forced into the mouth and he groaned, writhing.   
"Don't you fucking dare. Stupid bitch."  
Seemed Doflamingo needed to be put in his place.   
"How should I punish you, hm?"   
Doflamingo looked confused.   
Crocodile was kind enough to withdraw his hook from his lovers mouth and look down at him.   
"Are you really that forgetful? Is your brain only thinking about dick? You really are a cockhungry slut."   
Doflamingo frowned and looked up at Crocodile.   
"You attempted to hit me."   
"Oh."   
Was that something to be punished for? That didn't seem fair.  
Crocodile pulled out and Doflamingo sobbed.   
"No, don't, please, please." he whimpered pathetically.   
Whore. Crocodile was surprised that the blond hadn't been completely brainwashed.   
"Stay still." Crocodile ordered when he pulled his hand away from Doflamingo's restrained wrists.  
Crocodile sat back in his chair, fully dressed, whilst Doflamingo reclined on his desk, fully naked.   
"What are you doing?"   
"...Sitting in my chair."  
"...What are you going to do?"   
Crocodile smiled and reached over to retrieve a cigar and light it.   
"But you're..." Doflamingo's gaze travelled down to Crocodile's softening cock.   
Did this mean he wasn't going to fuck him? Was that the punishment?   
"Get on your front."   
Doflamingo did as he was asked, his feet planted firmly on the floor, his stomach pressed firmly against the desk and his back arched to give Crocodile a great view of his ass.   
"Spread your cunt."   
Doflamingo's cheeks burned but he did as he was told, his hands lowering down to spread his cheeks, showing off his pink, wet asshole.   
Crocodile got up and stood behind Doflamingo, watching as the man trembled in anticipation.   
Crocodile pressed the head of his large cock into Doflamingo's hole and settled there, taking a moment to ash his cigar on Doflamingo's back.   
Doflamingo hissed at the pain but otherwise said nothing. His cock throbbed between his abdomen and the desk, and he waited for Crocodile to say something.   
A few moments of silence passed before realization hit Doflamingo when he felt warmth spreading throughout his lower half.   
"W-Wait I-"   
The blond gripped the edge of the table as Crocodile's warm piss was emptied into his wet hole.   
"Oh, oh my god, wait-"   
Doflamingo's cock leaked more and more precum, and he panted heavily.   
"Please, I'm gonna cum." he gasped.   
"I told you no."   
"But, oh, oh fuck!" Doflamingo's fingernails scratched the desk and he willed himself to think of anything but the wetness filling him up.   
"A-Ah, it's so warm I-"   
He moved his hips slightly and the piss moved around inside him.   
"Please let me cum."   
"No."   
Doflamingo sobbed and pressed his head to the wood beneath him.   
After a few more moments Crocodile slowly withdrew his cock from Doflamingo's hole, and the taller man trembled beneath him.   
"I-I...it's..."   
This was disgusting, but it felt so good, and Doflamingo was on the verge of cumming.   
"If you spill any, you'll be licking it up."   
Crocodile let him know.  
Crocodile put himself back in his trousers and sat back in his chair, watching as Doflamingo trembled with tension.   
"Please."   
What was he asking for? He wasn't really sure. He wanted to leave. To be able to go to the bathroom and deal with this and never talk about it again. He wanted to let go, to humiliate himself in front of his lover. He wanted to cum, god, he wanted to cum.   
"If you can cum without leaking, I'll milk your cock. If you cum and you leak, I'll torture your cock so bad you'll be wishing you didn't have one. Understood, princess?"   
Crocodile took a puff on his cigar as he watched Doflamingo nod.   
"Good slave."   
Fuck. Doflamingo cringed at the word.   
"Touch yourself for me."  
Doflamingo wasn't going to turn the opportunity down.   
He turned to show Crocodile his front and lowered a hand to start touching himself.   
He whined at the first touch, then wrapped his long fingers around his cock and slowly began to jerk himself off, keeping his asshole tight as he did.   
His hole wanted to throb and pulsate so badly along with the throbbing of his cock, but he couldn't allow that to happen.   
"Perfect. Good girl."   
"Fuck off." Doflamingo spat.   
"Watch your mouth."   
Doflamingo nodded shortly and bit down on his lip hard, moving his hips slowly.   
"I-I'm close."   
"Don't spill."  
Doflamingo panted and stroked himself quickly, thumbing at the soft head of his cock, then squeezing around the length.   
"Shit, oh fuck, daddy!" he cried, looking directly at Crocodile.   
"Cum for me, princess."   
Doflamingo sobbed as he came, and watched as pearlescent fluid shot onto his chest.   
He felt a small drop of liquid stream down his thigh, and prayed that Crocodile wouldn't notice. It wasn't his fault. His hole had been throbbing so much, no matter how tight he'd tried to clench up.   
"Turn around. Show me."   
Doflamingo did as he was asked and turned around, leaning over the desk.   
Crocodile stood up and hummed, running a finger up Doflamingo's thigh and catching the drop of his piss on his finger.   
"You failed. I asked you to do one thing and you couldn't even do that."   
"It's not my fault! Holding it in isn't that easy and-"  
"Shut up. Turn around."   
The blonde turned back around to look at him and trembled slightly.   
"Don't look so scared, princess. I'm only going to ruin you."


End file.
